


Until Tomorrow Comes

by geckoholic



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ash Lynx Lives, Banana Valentine 2019, Developing Friendships, Gen, Hospitalization, M/M, Movie Night, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: Sing, Eiji and Ash at the start of a different future.





	Until Tomorrow Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I tried with all my might, but I can't do happy without mixing in at least a little sad. ;) I hope you'll enjoy this despite the references to the darker parts of canon. 
> 
> Beta-read by pocketmerlin. Thank you!! ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title is from "Chances" by Dido.

Sing hates hospitals. And sure, that's something most people will say, but Sing's got his reasons. He's seen a fair number of his friends get wheeled into an emergency room in a rush and not enough of them come back out. Which, okay. Some of them proceeded right behind bars; do not pass go, do not collect two-hundred dollars. Doesn't change the basic facts. One way or another, to Sing, hospitals mean loss and sorrow. 

And yet, this is the third time in less than a week that he's made his way to this particular hospital, to this floor, to the room ahead of him. Because Eiji hasn't left that room once since they found Ash's near-lifeless body in the library, and Sing has decided that Eiji deserves some company. A familiar friendly face, someone bringing him food that wasn't thrown together in the hospital kitchen, and someone proving to him that the man hooked up to all those machines isn't the only person on this side of the ocean that Eiji can count on. Besides, it was one of Sing's men who nearly killed Ash. He feels responsible. Not like that's the sole reason he's coming here day after day…at least, not anymore.

He ignores the two policemen posted by the door, and the officers ignore him right back. They’re protection, for once, not there to take Ash away in handcuffs the moment he's released by the doctors. He knocks and waits for the sound of Eiji's voice from the other side, inviting him in. Only then does he push the door handle down and slip into the room. Eiji sounds odd, almost like he's fighting to keep his tone even. It makes Sing’s stomach churn uncomfortably, throat going dry in a matter of seconds. He searches for the right words, any words that might help if this is the day that Eiji's worst fear becomes reality. Although, in that case they would’ve already have thrown Ash’s body out of the room. So maybe it's something else, a complication, maybe they told Eiji that Ash’s coma is gonna last longer than – 

When the bed comes into view, Sing stops dead in his tracks. 

Ash is sitting up. Still pale and looking so uncharacteristically brittle in his light blue hospital gown, but he's awake. The worn chair that Eiji spent each waking moment in for the last couple of days, wringing his hands, watching over Ash's every breath, is now vacant. Instead, Eiji sits perched the edge of the bed, chatting with Ash, fully animated, hardly managing to take his eyes off him long enough to acknowledge Sing’s arrival. His enthusiasm is met with few words from Ash, but Ash can't seem to center his attention on anything else either. They're in their own world again, the center of each other's universe. Ash will make it through if only Eiji is with him, and Eiji will fight to stay near him. Both of them believe that so intensely that they made it a reality; Ash's survival despite a dire prognosis from his doctors once again shows that to be true. 

Quietly, Sing settles into another chair near the door. Being there without trying to intrude – at least that what he's trying to convey. Eiji glances over to smile at him and wink, a lopsided thing that looks more like a long blink. His expression, bright and relieved and happier than Sing's ever seen him, is infectious: it’s mirrored on Ash’s face, and Sing feels the corners of his own mouth lift as well. As he smiles back and watches Eiji turn back around, take Ash's hand and talk at him excitedly about safety and the future, he feels like a weight is suddenly lifted off his back, one he didn't even realize he'd taken a share of from Eiji. Now that he's made his way to that epiphany, he doesn't even mind. 

He's shared some of the grief. Now he gets to share some of the relief and happiness. It's not the worst trade-off he’s ever made. 

 

*** 

 

Eiji eyes the roller coaster with growing suspicion. It looks like a giant snake, and also like it might re-introduce him to his lunch. He's not at all skittish about playing with gravity when it comes to sports. He doesn't fear heights. But that thing? Nope. 

“Come on,” Sing cajoles, and Eiji is bewildered by the excitement painted across his friend's face. For the most part, Sing tries to act like an adult, like a leader, like someone far beyond his years. Right now, however, he actually looks like a teenager. “It's super fun. Shorter took me last year and I spent half the day riding this one.” 

The casual mention of Shorter's name comes with a brief sting, the echo of loss he never had the chance to properly process. Sing frowns and then his expression darkens too, for a moment, before he visibly steels himself and shoots Eiji a challenging grin. 

“You probably don't have these in Japan,” he starts, tone teasing, “but I promise – “ 

“We totally have fun fairs and roller coasters in Japan,” Eiji interrupts. He crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. “Quit being so ignorant.” 

Sing shrugs his shoulders, unbothered, then winks and grabs Eiji's hand to drag him towards the roller coaster. Eiji figures he might as well indulge him and try the stupid ride. It's the least he can do after Sing took him here, suggesting a trip to Coney Island during the afternoon of Ash's testimony against Golzine's gang. Eiji would have gone to the trial, but Ash had cut his eyes away at the offer, murmuring something about not wanting Eiji to hear his answer to the kinds of questions they might ask him. After that, Eiji had stopped arguing. The deal Max and a lawyer friend of his had fostered for Ash was a chance at a clean slate, a normal life, but that doesn't come for free. And if Ash finds it easier to talk about his past without Eiji in the room to bear witness, so be it. Eiji can respect that. 

“Don't think about him right now,” Sing says, his voice much more gentle all of a sudden. He squeezes Eiji's hand. “He'll be fine. Max and Ibe are with him. He's not alone.” 

“Yeah,” Eiji answers with a grateful smile. “I know.” 

They've reached the end of the queue for the roller coaster, and Eiji glances at the tower that rises up horizontally towards a cloudless blue sky. That kick-off is followed by a series of loops, each more low-slung than its predecessor. The whole thing really does look like a snake, angry, lunging forward into an attack. He sighs theatrically and Sing bumps his shoulder. 

The queue moves quickly. It's a weekday, at a time where most New Yorkers are still at work and most tourists haven't yet started their sightseeing for the day. Before long it's Eiji and Sing's turn to climb into one of the carts, the safety guards closing around them. Eiji digs his nails into the fabric of his jeans and debates whether he'll be better off with his eyes open or closed. Sing has screwed his shut, but he looks blissful, a grin playing around his lips, filled to the brim with happy anticipation. 

The cart starts its way up and the world begins to tilt by ninety degrees. The weight of Eiji's body presses him against the backrest, and he decides to follow Sing's example and won't be looking. At least not yet. 

The tension breaks the moment they pass the highest point and start their descent, speeding right into the first loop. Eyes now wide open, Eiji clings to the railing of the cart with both hands, but the feeling that unspools in his belly isn't fear. His heart kicks wildly in his chest and he screams, doesn't know whether it's with glee or surprise or shock or all of the above. He manages a glance to the side. Sing looks almost like he's meditating, quiet, smiling, at peace. And it figures; compared to the adrenaline rush of Sing's daily life, a roller coaster ride might actually seem like a relaxing change of scenery. 

They dive sideways into the next loop and Eiji decides to ban all heavy thoughts from his head. His friend took him here for a distraction. The least Eiji can do is try and make good use of the kindness he's given, try and keep from wringing his hands for a few hours. He closes his eyes again and lets himself be carried away, body rocking along as the cart heads towards another inversion, letting his mind and heart soar. 

 

*** 

 

Ash squints at Sing, sat cross-legged in front of the couch Ash and Eiji share, spellbound by the movie he picked for tonight, and by his own admission has already seen about half a dozen times. The kid is smart, a cunning leader that might actually be able to grow out of Shorter's long shadow with time. But when it comes to movies, he doesn't have a lick of taste. Ash gave up on the convoluted abomination the movie called its plot about half an hour ago, instead turning his attention to Sing's reactions to the movie, and Eiji's reactions to Sing. He doesn't doubt that Eiji isn't all that into the movie either, but he's much better at playing along, humoring Sing, joking about the things that are actually meant to be funny and giving well-timed little gasps at even the most predictable twists and turns. And it's all genuine; an effort made for his friend, rather than pretense to gain an advantage later. To Eiji, that still comes naturally. Ash wouldn't even know how to start, would overact and make it into a mockery, make it a game. His old life didn't train him for subtle gestures, didn't teach him how to convey emotional honesty. 

On the TV screen, one of the protagonists throws around another unrealistic line that gets him a cheer from Sing and a gentle chuckle from Eiji, and Ash can feel Eiji's body vibrate with his reaction. Eiji is tucked into Ash's side, head resting on his chest, one hand fanned out on his stomach, fingers absentmindedly playing with the fraying hem of Ash's shirt. The warm weight of him soothes the anxiety that sometimes swirls around Ash's thoughts in these calm and quiet moments, when he doesn't have any distractions, no problems to work through, no riddles to solve. Eiji's presence settles him. 

He combs his fingers through Eiji's hair, and Eiji lifts his head to smile at him. Ash smiles back, Eiji shifts and cranes his head so their lips can touch, and Ash closes his eyes, sighing into the kiss. Not long ago, Eiji promised him that they'll try to slowly rewrite over every painful old memory with soft new experiences, as many times as needed, and in whatever way feels right to him. Kissing is almost recoded for him by now, something intimate and enjoyable rather than something that's forced upon him, demanded as a part of the lewd business interaction Golzine had him partake in so many times. 

Sing turns around and frowns at them, the expression comically over the top. “Urgh. Get a room.” 

The answering quip is a bit delayed, what with Ash and Eiji being a bit preoccupied, but Ash isn't one to let such thoughtless remarks pass him by without a response. 

He grins. “We did. A whole apartment, in fact. You're sitting in it.” 

Sing rolls his eyes, muttering under his breath, and Eiji gently elbows Ash in the ribs despite the hint of a mirthful smile on his own face. “Hey. Be nice.” 

“Always,” Ash whispers, kissing the crown of Eiji's head, which causes Sing to mutter some more, looking indignant as he turn his attention back to the movie. 

Eiji glances at Ash, winking, and then addresses Sing with some questions about the laughably transparent plot twist they've been approaching for the last couple scenes, one which Ash managed to decode while barely paying attention. The same goes for Eiji, Ash is sure, but he still manages to radiate attentive interest while he listens to Sing's replies. They've found their middle ground by now, established their rapport, and Ash feels a small sting of jealousy at the observation. Not like he'd ever do anything about that – he might have lost his best friend, but that doesn't mean he begrudges Eiji forging a bond with Sing. The kid has proven himself to be trustworthy and loyal. 

Ash closes his eyes and buries his face in Eiji's unruly mop of hair, takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of shampoo and hair gel and Eiji and lets their conversation wash over him as background noise. He's tired. Maybe he'll manage to nod off for a bit while they finish their movie. And maybe, just maybe, he'll get to dream about the bright and uncharted future that's ahead for all three of them, bright enough to outshine even the dark and heavy shadows of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).


End file.
